


all the thoughts I can't sweep away

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e11 The Deadly Years, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Growing Old, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: Ao longo de sua vida, Jim Kirk constantemente é assombrado pela ideia de envelhecer, e tudo o que o peso dos anos pode fazê-lo perder, e se apaixonar por uma pessoa que está destinada a viver muito mais tempo do que ele em nada ajuda a diminuir esses temores.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	all the thoughts I can't sweep away

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek não pertence a mim, essa história foi criada apenas para entretenimento, nenhum desses personagens me pertence, etc.
> 
> Esse é um trabalho bem introspectivo. Eu pretendia postar semanas atrás, durante o Kirk/Spock Day como é meu costume, mas esse ano está difícil (pra todo mundo né) e eu só consegui postar ela agora. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Alguns spoilers para o episódio The Deadly Years aqui, além do segundo, terceiro e quarto filmes da franquia.

* * *

Ao se preparar para dormir após um dia que fora tão agitado e cheio de tumultos emocionais, Jim Kirk não pode evitar de parar e se olhar no espelho em sua parede, encarando seus olhos pela primeira vez em várias horas.

Sua face havia sido restaurada ao seu estado normal; suas bochechas estavam rosadas, seu cabelo carregava seu tom normal de castanho, e seus olhos estavam espertos e jovens.

Ou ao menos tão jovens quanto Jim ainda era. Ele estava mais próximo de chegar aos seus quarenta anos do que estava de seus saudosos vinte anos, afinal, e as pequenas rugas ao redor de seus olhos já estavam ali antes da doença que os afligira nos últimos dias tivesse lhe afetado.

Jim desviou o olhar ao lembrar da doença, e do que ele havia feito quando afetada por ela. Ele se lembrou de como ele havia agido, como ele havia parecido, e de como ele havia tratado seus colegas e amigos durante aquelas terríveis horas, onde Jim parecia ter se tornado outra pessoa, irreconhecível para si mesmo.

Teria aquilo sido o efeito da doença, ou estaria Jim fadado a envelhecer daquele modo, sem preservar nem sua vitalidade ou suas faculdades mentais, ou mesmo sua dignidade por muito tempo? Nem mesmo suas habilidades sociais foram salvas, pelo modo como ele se agarrara na cadeira de capitão e se recusara a ser aliviado do poder. E, embora Jim estivera em parte certo de que o comando da nave naquela situação deveria ir para alguém com experiência, ele não podia deixar de sentir certa vergonha pelo modo como tratara todos os seus amigos e colegas.

Especialmente, envergonhado do modo como tratara Spock.

Ele deveria provavelmente procurar Spock durante o próximo dia e se desculpar pelo modo como ele o tratara, e por suas terríveis acusações. Spock podia clamar que sua natureza Vulcana o impedia de sentir mágoa em situações como aquela, mas Jim sabia que o Humano dentro dele via as coisas de modo diferente.

Não, Jim definitivamente sabia melhor do que acreditar nisso. Ele ainda se lembrava da expressão no rosto de Spock enquanto ele lhe dizia que nunca mais queria vê–lo, cego por sua própria dor e seu coração partido como estava, incapaz de ver como suas palavras atingiam seu amigo.

Subitamente, Jim se viu sacudindo a cabeça e colocando novamente a camisa, incapaz de lidar com sua própria covardia por mais um instante sequer, e se viu saindo de seus aposentos e fazendo a curta viagem até os aposentos de Spock.

Fora só depois que apertara a campainha que Jim se deu conta de que o horário em que estava indo visitar Spock poderia ser mais uma inconveniência em um dia cheio, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás então; a porta já se abria à sua frente, e Spock vinha em sua direção.

Spock já não vestia mais seu uniforme, apenas um roupão em preto, estampado com o que ele sabia ser caligrafia Vulcana, e cortado no estilo de moda Vulcana. A expressão de Spock era cuidadosamente neutra, como de hábito, e Jim se viu rapidamente perdendo a coragem que o fizera ir até ali.

– Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, Capitão?

Jim se viu balançando a cabeça.

– Nada que não possa esperar até amanhã. Me desculpe por vir nesse horário, Spock. Não queria incomodar você.

Suas desculpas foram transparentes para Spock, que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O senhor não teria vindo me ver nesse horário sem um bom motivo, Capitão. E a sua presença nunca é um incômodo para mim... Jim.

Jim engoliu em seco, se sentindo parcialmente encorajado pelas palavras de Spock, e entrou em seus aposentos, ouvindo a porta se fechar suavemente atrás dele.

– Eu estaria certo em afirmar que isso é sobre os eventos dos últimos dias, senhor?

Jim soltou um suspiro dessa vez.

– Eu não percebi então o quanto a doença estava me afetando. Não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Muitas das coisas que eu disse a você… você não merecia ter que ouvir tudo aquilo.

Jim sentiu uma pontada de vergonha ao terminar de falar; ali estava ele, se escondendo atrás de desculpas, e não fazendo o que deveria ter feito há horas, o que o havia arrastado até a porta de Spock em um horário como aquele.

– Eu suponho que eu queria apenas me desculpar com você, Spock.

Seu Primeiro Oficial, como de costume, não demonstrou nenhuma reação que Jim conseguira interpretar.

– Você não me deve desculpas, Jim. Eu não o julgo mal por nada que você tenha me dito em um momento de enfermidade.

Jim se viu balançando a cabeça mesmo antes de Spock terminar de falar. 

– Não, não é bem assim, Spock. É claro que eu te devo desculpas. Não apenas como um colega, como um membro da minha tripulação, mas como meu amigo também. Eu…

Jim se viu dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Você pode chamar isso de uma fraqueza humana, mas quando magoamos alguém que é especial para nós, temos essa urgência de nos desculpar.

– E de ser desculpado.

Jim engoliu em seco, assentindo, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem.

Spock olhou para ele e soltou um pequeno, quase imperceptível suspiro.

– Eu posso ser um Vulcano, mas não sou estranho a convivência com Humanos, Jim. Essa não seria a primeira vez que um Humano pelo qual eu sinto certa… consideração me tenha dito palavras agressivas em um momento delicado. Eu entendo.

Jim engoliu em seco outra vez. Ele não queria ser como os outros, como esses outros humanos que haviam magoado Spock ao ponto dele não se surpreender com insultos e acusações injustas de pessoas próximas a ele.

– E é por conta dessa convivência que eu realmente entendo o que você está tentando fazer, Jim. Eu entendo e eu o perdoo, se isso for fazer você se sentir melhor. Tenha a certeza de que eu não guardaria nenhuma mágoa ou ressentimento por você, mesmo que eu fosse capaz dessas emoções.

Jim sorriu então, sentindo como se um enorme peso estivesse sendo levantado de seus ombros diante do perdão e da sinceridade de Spock.

– No entanto, Jim, se não for impertinência de minha parte, há uma certa curiosidade que eu sinto a respeito de toda a situação ocorrida.

Jim tentou não demonstrar o nervosismo que aquelas palavras despertaram dentro dele, e assentiu cautelosamente.

– Eu percebi, tanto em você como em todos os outros membros Humanos que foram afetados pela doença, um grande pavor diante da ideia de envelhecimento. A princípio eu achei ser devido à natureza tão rápida e letal da doença que nos afetava, mas esse medo, de certa forma, pareceu ser algo diferente disso.

Jim desviou o olhar por um momento, se lembrando de seus cabelos brancos, das rugas numerosas em seu rosto, da fraqueza em seus membros, dos fatos que sua cabeça não conseguia lembrar. Como explicar isso a Spock, que mal parecera estar sendo afetado pela doença?

– Para a maioria de nós Humanos, Spock, não é a ideia de envelhecer em si que nos incomoda, mas de tudo o que envelhecer pode fazer você perder.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– No meu caso, envelhecer significou a deterioração das minhas faculdades mentais. A alteração física do meu corpo. As dores da idade.

Spock franzia ambas as sobrancelhas para ele, agora.

– Fascinante. Eu acharia que essa seria uma ideia considerada antiquada para Humanos, considerando o quanto a longevidade de anos aumentou em sua espécie, assim como a qualidade de vida.

Jim sorriu um pouco diante da confusão de Spock.

– E você estaria correto, Spock, é claro. É uma ideia antiquada para nós, mas eu nunca clamei que humanos não são cheios de contradições. É um velho instinto de séculos. Milênios, realmente, e eu acho que nesses momentos de desespero esse instinto tende a vir à tona. O senhor não entenderia, é claro. Não com a sua fisiologia Vulcana. Quando eu e todos os outros membros Humanos dessa tripulação já estivermos com as juntas doendo e a vista cansada, o senhor vai estar ainda começando a ficar com alguns cabelos brancos.

Spock inclinou–se em sua direção.

– Curioso. Eu suponho que instintos se sobrepondo a razão são características bastante humanas.

Jim deu um sorriso autodepreciativo.

– Nós não temos o benefício Vulcano de controlar como nos sentimos, Spock.

Spock meneou a cabeça.

– Vulcanos não são capazes de controlar exatamente o que sentem, Jim. Nós somos capazes de controlar apenas como agimos em relação a essas emoções, para que elas não nos controlem.

Vendo que Spock havia chegado mais perto dele, Jim voltou seus olhos para ele. Spock era seu Primeiro Oficial a pouco mais de dois anos agora, e seu amigo por esse tempo também, mas Jim sentia que o conhecera por toda a sua vida. A familiaridade, a sensação de conforto e felicidade que o invadia toda vez que ele estava com Spock e eles estavam em paz era algo como Jim nunca havia sentido antes.

Por um longo período, talvez longo demais para ser considerado normal, ele e Spock apenas se entreolharam.

– Como eu disse, Capitão, se isso for fazer o senhor se sentir melhor, eu o perdoo. Eu acredito que está além da minha capacidade guardar ressentimento do senhor mesmo que eu não fosse um Vulcano. Mesmo quando você estiver com os cabelos brancos e as juntas cansadas… Jim.

Jim engoliu em seco, sentindo que estavam na beira de alguma declaração grande, ainda maior do que tudo o que Spock estava lhe dizendo, mas Spock quebrara o momento quando subitamente se afastou dele, desviando seu olhar e dando alguns passos para trás.

– Afinal, como eu disse, eu não tenho a capacidade de nutrir ressentimento. Ou me deixar guiar por uma emoção como essa. Poderia ser bastante estressante para todos os envolvidos, um Vulcano incapaz de controlar suas ações motivadas por emoções.

Jim tentou engolir seu desapontamento e sorrir, mas não soube se conseguiu ser convincente.

– Eu não acho que nós dois corremos esse risco com o senhor envolvido, Spock. E obrigado por tudo, eu…

Jim limpou a garganta, subitamente se sentindo embaraçado por toda a situação.

– Eu vou deixar o senhor descansar agora. Boa noite, Spock.

Spock parecia estar evitando seus olhos, mas sua resposta viera com sua cordialidade habitual.

– Boa noite, Capitão.

Conforme ele saia dos aposentos de Spock, Jim sentiu que, embora houvesse feito a coisa certa em vir se desculpar com o Spock, mais uma barreira entre eles havia se erguido, ao invés de ser derrubada.

  
*

A vida de professor parecia se encaixar como uma luva para Spock, na humilde opinião de Jim.

Não era sempre que um bom oficial – ou mesmo um excelente oficial – se equivalia a um bom professor, mas esse não era o caso de Spock. Como instrutor, ele era paciente, calmo e estimulava a sede de saber de seus estudantes, que pareciam adorá–lo e se agarrar a cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

Jim era bastante familiar com essa sensação.

Agora já fazia a maior parte de uma década desde que ele conhecia Spock, e desde o começo a sensação era a mesma. Seu fascínio com Spock não diminuiu com o tempo, apenas se intensificou conforme a relação deles fora se alterando com os anos, de colegas para amigos, para melhores amigos, para estranhos e então amantes.

Amantes. A palavra ainda fazia Jim sentir uma fagulha de euforia, mesmo meses depois do fato. Sua relação com Spock, que a pouco tempo ele julgava perdida para sempre se alterou em um espaço de tempo tão curto, e Jim às vezes ainda se sentia embriagado pela sensação de que ele e Spock finalmente estavam juntos da maneira que ele havia sonhado a tanto tempo, mas que nunca realmente ousara acreditar que se tornaria verdade.

Encostado diante da porta da sala onde Spock já havia terminado sua aula, mas onde ele ainda estava respondendo as dúvidas de alguns alunos, Jim não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir algumas das respostas de Spock a seus estudantes.

– Eu temo que os senhores irão se sentir irremediavelmente desapontados se continuarem com essa mentalidade sobre a vida em uma nave estelar. Enquanto aventuras fazem parte dessa vida, talvez uma parte ainda maior seja formada por papelada burocrática, horas de pesquisa teórica e trabalho duro.

– Mas a aventura faz parte do pacote, o senhor tem que admitir! – Uma das jovens dissera – Se tivermos essa dose de aventura, eu aguento qualquer papelada burocrática desse mundo e dos outros.

– Se nós servirmos juntos, vou lembrar você desse momento – um dos rapazes dissera, com um sorriso fácil em direção a moça.

A moça apenas deu de ombros diante da provocação.

– Pode me cobrar. Se eu viver um terço do que o Capitão Spock viveu… – ela então se virou em direção a Jim e sorriu, para seu espanto, pois ele não percebera que ela havia notado sua presença – Ou o senhor, Almirante, eu já estarei contente. Vocês são lendas vivas!

O entusiasmo da jovem era tão vibrante que Jim forçou um sorriso para não a decepcionar.

– Fico lisonjeado com o sentimento, Cadete, mas temo que o senhor Spock tenha razão. Estudantes sempre subestimam a quantidade de papelada que servir em uma nave estelar exige. Especialmente para capitães.

O grupo, com exceção de Spock, explodiu em risinhos. Spock, por sua vez, esperou eles se acalmarem para dizer.

– Agora, senhores, se não há mais dúvidas, temo que vocês devam ir, ou irão perder o horário da próxima classe.

Aquilo pareceu despertar os Cadetes para a realidade, pois eles rapidamente se entreolharam e começaram a reunir suas coisas.

– O senhor tem razão, Capitão. Eu não posso me atrasar de novo essa semana para a classe de Procedimentos Táticos – a jovem fez uma careta, e com algumas despedidas, eles saíram da sala, deixando ele e Spock sozinhos.

– Eu não estava esperando por você hoje, Jim.

O sorriso que Jim deu dessa vez carregava mais sinceridade.

– Eu tinha alguns assuntos para resolver aqui perto, e achei que poderia te surpreender. Podemos almoçar juntos?

Spock assentira, graciosamente.

– É claro. É sempre um prazer estar em sua companhia, Jim. Eu preciso apenas resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, e podemos ir.

Uma pausa deliberada, e Jim suprimiu um suspiro; ele suspeitava saber o que Spock iria dizer.

– Sinto muito se meus estudantes deixaram você desconfortável, Jim.

Jim abriu a boca para uma negação, mas Spock apenas o olhou com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas e toda a paciência do mundo, e Jim se viu desistindo de uma negação mesmo antes de começar.

– Eu sei que era um elogio, mas ser chamado de lenda viva faz eu me sentir ainda mais velho do que eu já sou.

– Diante da perspectiva de várias pessoas, você ainda pode ser considerado bastante jovem, Jim.

– Não diante da minha.

Spock franzira as sobrancelhas ainda mais diante de sua resposta.

– Eu confesso que eu nunca fui completamente capaz de entender o seu temor quase obsessivo em envelhecer e amadurecer. Eu sempre pensei em idade não apenas como uma inevitabilidade, mas um benefício. Há muito a ser aprendido com nossa própria experiência.

– Há muito a ser perdido uma vez que a juventude se vai, Spock – Jim balançou a cabeça – É algo que me atinge às vezes. Olhando para todos esses cadetes, toda a força deles, os sonhos… eu já fui assim um dia, e eu não tenho certeza quando eu deixei de ser.

Quando Spock olhou para ele dessa vez, havia uma preocupação de genuína preocupação em seu rosto.

– Você está realmente bem, Jim? Se você se sentir assim com frequência, talvez você devesse considerar conversar com um psicólogo.

Jim rapidamente negou com a cabeça, se sentindo mal em ter preocupado Spock no que deveria ter sido um momento de lazer.

– Eu estou bem, Spock. De verdade. Não me sinto sempre assim, eu suponho que seja porque meu aniversário está chegando e me deixando mais melancólico que o habitual.

Spock não pareceu acreditar nele, mas assentiu.

– Muito bem. Eu só espero que você esteja ciente de que, a qualquer momento que você deseje falar, eu estarei sempre disposto a ouvi–lo.

Spock então ofereceu uma de suas mãos em um gesto que agora Jim sabia ser o equivalente a um casto beijo Vulcano. Jim brevemente se perguntou quando Spock se tornara o mais emocionalmente maduro entre eles, mas ele genuinamente sorriu e retribuiu ao gesto com sua mão.

Ficando velho ou não, em algumas coisas Jim sabia que era uma das pessoas mais sortudas da galáxia por ter Spock a seu lado, e ele ficaria grato por aquilo por todos os anos que ele ainda tinha para viver.

*

– Você sabe qual é o problema, Magro?

Silêncio fora a resposta de Magro, mas Jim não se deixou abater. Ele sabia que seu amigo estava ouvindo.

– Eu nunca achei que ele fosse partir antes de mim. Não de verdade.

– Jim, ele foi seu Primeiro Oficial durante anos. Alguma parte de você deve ter se preparado para viver algo assim, em algum momento.

A voz de Leonard carregava mais paciência do que era habitual ao doutor, mas dada a situação, ele entendia porque Magro estava tentando ser delicado.

– E você estaria certo. Há dez anos atrás, eu teria pensado na possibilidade, como algo terrível que poderia acontecer. Mas agora que eu sou essencialmente um burocrata? Que ele é um professor? Que ele…

Sua voz ficou presa na garganta por alguns momentos.

– Que ele era, eu suponho.

Magro soltou um longo suspiro.

– Eu nunca pensei que viveria isso também.

Jim balançou a cabeça.

– Você não entende, Magro.

Magro levantou a cabeça. – Vocês podem ter compartilhado de alguma ligação Vulcana especial, podem ter sido amantes, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja sentindo a perda dele. Ele era meu amigo, também, Jim.

Por um momento, um resquício de dor se fez presente no rosto de Leonard.

– Eu devia ter dito isso para ele em algum momento.

Jim rapidamente balançou a cabeça.

– Acredite, Magro, ele sabia. E não é isso que eu queria dizer, me desculpe. É que nós falávamos disso de vez em quando. Eu sempre tive…

Jim sorriu um pouco.

– Eu suponho que eu sempre tive medo de envelhecer. Do que isso significava. Eu sempre disse a ele que quando eu ficasse bem velhinho, ele ainda seria um Vulcano relativamente jovem. E ele sempre disse que não se importaria, que ele guardaria para sempre cada momento que ele passou ao meu lado. E agora…

Jim mordeu o lábio, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

– Agora sou eu que vou ter que envelhecer sem ele.

Subitamente, Jim não se sentia mais tão velho. Como ele poderia acreditar que era tão velho, quando a ideia de toda a extensão de sua vida sem Spock lhe assombrava como o pior de seus pesadelos trazido à tona?

Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria suportar isso.

– Nós vamos aguentar isso juntos, Jim – a voz de Magro lhe interrompeu, carregada de emoção, como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos – E carregar a memória dele por quantos anos ainda nos restarem. É o mínimo que devemos a ele, aquele Vulcano bastardo de sangue verde, que não podia deixar de ser nobre uma vez na sua vida e que sacrificou a vida dele por todas as nossas.

Jim levou o copo de whiskey até sua boca, tocando o líquido com timidez e pensando que ele devia bem mais do que sua vida para Spock, mas se recusando a dar voz a aquele pensamento.

Magro fez uma careta e bebeu um rápido gole de seu copo, como se pensando o mesmo.

– Queixo erguido, Jim. Não digo que amanhã as coisas estarão melhores, mas sobrevivermos é o melhor que podemos fazer, e torcer para que um dia isso pare de doer tanto.

De algum jeito, Jim piamente duvidava daquilo, mas ele não queria desanimar Magro ainda mais e ele permaneceu em silêncio, dividindo a garrafa com Magro em silêncio pelo resto da noite.

*

Ter Spock de volta a seu lado era algo que Jim sonhara desde o instante em que Spock soltara seu último suspiro, longe de seus braços e bem diante de seus olhos, mas era algo que ele achou que jamais experimentaria outra vez.

Jim nunca estivera tão feliz por estar errado em alguma coisa.

Por mais partido que seu coração estivesse com o peso do luto de tudo o que perdera – seu filho que ele tão pouco conhecera, sua amada nave que ele há anos perseguia – ter Spock novamente a seu lado era o que fazia a diferença para Jim ter ânimo de se levantar da cama todos os dias.

E, estranhamente, sua demissão para Capitão também o colocara em um humor melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele se lembrava de ter sentido em anos.

Não tão estranhamente, talvez; Jim nunca se adaptara à vida burocrata de um Almirante dando ordens por trás de uma escrivaninha, afinal. Estar na frente de uma nave, comandando–a da ponte, sempre fora o lugar de onde Jim sempre conseguira mais felicidade.

Mesmo que sua reflexão fosse tão diferente daquela de dez, quinze, vinte anos antes, de quando ele tomou comando da Enterprise pela primeira vez.

Olhando para suas rugas agora, seus cabelos começando a ficarem grisalhos e a gordura acumulando em sua barriga, pela primeira vez em muito tempo Jim não sentira tristeza ao ver as marcas que a passagem do tempo havia deixado em seu corpo. Suas rugas ao redor dos olhos foram acentuadas pelas risadas e a felicidade que ele vivera em outros tempos. A gordura em sua barriga era um sinal de que ele finalmente se libertou da vergonha de não manter sua figura esbelta, e quase todos os seus amigos já deviam ter cabelos brancos agora.

Menos por Spock, é claro.

Jim também se via fazendo as pazes com o fato de que Spock não iria envelhecer no mesmo ritmo que ele. Spock ser um Vulcano não o impedira de morrer antes do tempo, em seu terrivelmente nobre, estúpido sacrifício. Não impediu que Jim soubesse o que era olhar para sua face sem vida.

Não tornou possível para que Jim conseguisse esquecer Spock, e tudo o que ele fora em sua vida.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada de Spock a porta do quarto que dividiam, olhando para ele em frente ao espelho com uma expressão quase que imperceptivelmente curiosa.

– Tudo bem, Jim?

Com um sorriso, Jim deu as costas para sua reflexão no espelho.

– Tudo está ótimo, Spock

Ainda sorrindo, Jim caminhou em direção a Spock e lhe deu um beijo, que pareceu deixar o Vulcano visivelmente surpreso, para variar.

Se afastando um pouco, Jim ofereceu a ele seus dedos em um gesto para o beijo vulcano e juntos saíram do quarto, com Jim pronto para caminhar em direção ao futuro sem medo do impacto que os próximos anos lhe causaria, e abraçando o futuro com a paz e a serenidade que há muito procurara.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse não é o meu melhor trabalho mas francamente, depois de semanas olhando para esse documento eu não acho que vai melhorar, haha, mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim.
> 
> O título é um trecho da música It Starts And Ends With You, do Suede.
> 
> Obrigada por ler, comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos e apreciados!


End file.
